


Antebellum

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, Jakeward, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someday you'll be mine again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antebellum

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Antebellum by Vienna Teng

The russet colored wolf stood on the other side of the border than the golden eyed vampire. He wasn’t growling, hell he wasn’t even looking at the other. The vampire tried to move so that the wolf had to look at him, doing all he could without crossing the border.   
  
“Jacob, please, look at me.”   
  
The large wolf whined softly. Edward was sure if Jasper had been there he would have been near sick with the sadness Jacob was feeling.   
  
‘ _Why? You know as well as I that this can’t go on. We’re_ enemies,’ Jacob thought.   
  
Edward’s eyes closed in pain and he took a step forward. One step closer to crossing the border. One step closer to being near Jacob. A unbidden growl from Jacob’s throat made him stop.   
  
‘ _Don’t_.’ Jacob shook his head. ‘ _It’s over and our October is gone._ ’  
  
“Jacob…”   
  
‘ _DON’T_ ’ Unable to take this anymore Jacob turned and disappeared into the forest. Edward was left alone on the opposite side of the border, staring at the spot where Jacob had been standing. For a moment he let himself feel defeated. But, it was only for a moment. Edward raised his eyes and stared into the forest.   
  
“Someday Jacob. Someday there will be peace between us and you will be mine again.”


End file.
